


you are my starlight

by reonjeons



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Deities, Fluff, Lee Jeno is Whipped, Light Angst, M/M, Pretty Huang Ren Jun, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21671167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reonjeons/pseuds/reonjeons
Summary: Renjun bathes in Jeno's stardust, basks in his glow, breaks under his golden eyes and sparkling arms.
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno
Comments: 16
Kudos: 114





	you are my starlight

**Author's Note:**

> edited 200602  
> this was inspired by a tweet from user markmiin where jeno was looking up to where he belonged: the stars. it made my heart do things and started this as soon as i saw it uwu  
> basically started this months ago but only finished it last week and actually edited it ksbskshs this was actually shorter than i imagined but im somehow satisfied. huh. for once.  
> english isnt my native language so please forgive me for the errors ;-;  
> oh and title from taeyeon's starlight!!!! enjoy reading!!!!!

Jeno was a star.   
  
No, literally. He's up in the sky shining without a definite shape. He feels no gravity, inhales plasma and neutrons. He's a star. And his job was, as it was known to humans just in a different context, was to grant their wishes deep from their hearts. And so, Jeno grants their wishes at the perfect timing. He was actually good at it. He felt like doing so was meant for him, because it was his uttermost purpose for existing.   
  
When Jeno receives wishes, they're mostly from angsty teens and spoiled brats, or from hopeless adults wishing for material things and endless happiness, or even wishes from those in the very brink of death ㅡ most times they beg to let them live, but one thing stars couldn't grant to humans was extra lives.    
  
But the point is, never once had he received a wish this much desperateness, this heartfeltness, this full blast-on hope, all squeezed into one wish. A wish for romance.    
  
Firstly, it was the voice.    
  
When Jeno first heard it, he was in the middle of meditating (it's what they do most times, since stars like him really don't have anything to do). He takes a deep, deep breath, then he hears it. The velvety, soft sound with pitch like an angel's. A boy. Beautiful, Jeno could easily conclude that.   
  
"Please," the voice says, sweet desperation evident in his sweet voice, "please grant me this."   
  
Of course, with that voice calling out for him, who was Jeno to not postpone his meditation and listen to this boy's wish?   
  
"I've never been one to believe in stuff like this but here I am, wishing for something stupid," the voice says. Jeno opens his eyes, and he sees the boy. The most beautiful one he ever laid his deity eyes on.    
  
Taeyong was beautiful, Jungwoo was majestic, and Jaehyun was very pretty like he was made out of diamonds and pearls. But this boy was different. It was the first time Jeno ever felt a pull of gravity from his insides. It was as if the universe willed him to get closer, and closer, and closer.   
  
But he couldn't get close to this beautiful boy. Getting close would mean coming down to the earth, leaving his post, blinding the boy with his glow and stardust. Even hurt him with the tiny sparkles around his form.   
  
Jeno continues to watch from the night sky. The boy was seated on one of the railings of a balcony in a tall building, his legs dangling off the edge. Dangerous, but Jeno knows somehow that when he falls, Jeno would willingly come down to catch him.   
  
Secondly, the boy's wish goes like this: "Give me a sign. Please give me a sign if there's someone out there I could love and be loved by."   
  
It caught him off guard.    
  
Here's a thing: Jeno is a young star. He couldn't remember the exact moments, but he wasn't as calm as Kun, or as much of an expert as Doyoung. Hell, he was even nothing compared to Chenle who was overbearing, and clumsy, and reckless when it comes to granting human wishes. They had similar powers, but ridiculously, stars handle these powers very differently from each other. In Jeno's case, he grows anxious with uncommon wishes.   
  
Wishes such as this. Why? Because he's heard it from everyone's stories, he's heard it from Taeil and from Jungwoo, that love was hard. Romance was a challenge. Not every human wishes for love to the stars, because they wish for it upon the sunsets. They wish for it upon Mark, because Mark was Fate and he made things happen.   
  
And Jeno, god, he should be worried about that now. He should be anxious about how he could get Mark to grant this beautiful boy's wish. But no, he's not. He's just plainly enamored, captivated.   
  
"You're catching them," Chenle's voice snaps him out of his reverie, but Jeno doesn't take off his eyes from the boy. He couldn't.   
  
"What." is his reply to his brother.   
  
"Oh my," Chenle gasps because he's made to be dramatic like that, "you are definitely catching feelings for him! Kun, you have to see this! Jeno is so in love with ㅡ "   
  
What.   
  
"What? No, I'm not." Jeno denies it. Chenle is just immature, he doesn't think before he speaks.    
  
"You totally are!"    
  
Chenle's teasing continues after that. Thankfully, Kun just shakes head at them and doesn't get involved in Chenle's annoy-the-hell-out-of-Jeno agenda.   
  
Now that he snapped out of it and the boy had silently retreated back inside his room, Jeno starts to worry why he couldn't send a telepathic message to Fate.

* * *

Jeno swears it was all out of curiosity.    
  
It was all out of his curiosity why the next night after meeting this boy, he shifted into his human form and visited the same balcony all in his glowing, sparkling glory. He could even see the way his stardust loses its glow and turns to gray ashes as they fall on the balcony's floor. They form a mount below his floating feet.    
  
The glass doors that separate him and the boy's sleeping form reflects his glow, and if Jeno could tone it down then he would.    
  
Swiftly, he floats through it before someone from outside notices his glow.   
  
It's Jeno's first time to ever come down on this world. It was his first time to ever cross the borders between earth and the deity world. It wasn't forbidden, per se, stars just weren't typically the type to go visit humans since their glow was visible to the naked eye.   
  
The small hump of blankets on the bed shifted, Jeno held his breath. And he holds it even longer when the slump moves hastily, an arm poking out to strip off the blanket, and suddenly,   
  
"What the ㅡ "   
  
Jeno's golden eyes meet a brown pair.    
  
The dark room is illuminated by his glow, Jeno could see his stardust falling off, he could see it sparkle against the browns in the boy's eyes.    
  
Jeno doesn't breath, lets himself drown in the boy's beauty for the second time.   
  
"Hi."    
  
The boy doesn't greet him back. Not even with a small smile or a tiny wave. And it's supposed to be rude or something, but the boy was too busy being wide-eyed and shocked at Jeno's sudden appearance in his dark room in the middle of the night. It was adorable that Jeno shed more stardust than he normally does.   
  
"What," the boy says breathlessly, this time holding out a hand probably to see if Jeno was real, "are you?"   
  
Jeno doesn't answer. He purses his lips into a thin smile, then meets the boy's eyes once again, "I heard you. I heard your wish."   
  
The boy looks taken aback. Jeno doesn't blame him. If he was a human suddenly approached by a glowing star then he'd have the same reaction. Maybe even worse (the boy is brave enough to even talk to him, Jeno thinks).   
  
His outstretched hand falls down with a dull thump on his mattress, "My what?" The boy trails off then, after the brief silence they shared, shakes his head and rubs his eyes, "I'm sorry, I just can't believe what I'm seeing. Who are you? How did you get in here?"   
  
_ Huh _ , Jeno thinks,  _ he's in a state of disbelief. _ It's unfair how this boy still managed to look adorable, how this boy made him feel like he has a physical heart beating in his chest. Because he definitely doesn't.   
  
Jeno chuckles, "You wished. I'm sorry I couldn't grant it right away, it was a pretty...hard one to give."   
  
"Woah," the boy rubs his eyes once more, "I'm sorry, what?"   
  
Oh.   
  
Jeno clears his throat and keeps his glowing fists inside his pockets, "Actually,"  _ I failed to remember how humans made up stories about stars _ , "I'm a star."   
  
"You mean," the boy starts, this time meeting his eyes prominently, "an idol? Why are you here though? What's with the glowing outfit?"   
  
Jeno laughs. Whole-heartedly, because it was funny. See, humans really have this misconception about stars. They are ignorant to the true identity of stars, to it's true function. It's silly, because for humans, stars are just a ball of giant gas floating in their universe. And it's true that those exist, but stars are like Jeno. Stars are the one who receive their wishes and make them come true.    
  
"I'm a star, literally," Jeno says between his giggles. He doesn't mind the confusion written across the boy's face, "Last night, you wished for something. Right there, from the balcony. I heard it."   
  
Jeno flashes him his sweetest smile, the one his brothers approve of. He can feel the corners of his eyes crinkle, but the boy before him doesn't say anything, even after a few seconds. He only gapes at Jeno; brows raised and wide eyes, mouth slightly hanging. His face screamed confusion (which seemed to be the only reaction the boy was showing in the entirety of their first official meeting). Maybe that was Jeno's cue for a formal introduction.   
  
"My name is Jeno, by the way," he stretches out a glowing hand with stardust falling. He doesn't let his smile falter. Jeno always knew that smiles worked effectively.   
  
But the boy in front of him only gapes some more, then stares at the hand before him. Then his eyes follow the way the golden stardust falls from Jeno's skin and into the comforters, the glow dimming until it is ash.   
  
"Woah," is what he says. Jeno subtly raises an eyebrow, "I-I mean ㅡ I’m Renjun."   
  
"Hi," Jeno breathes out, "Renjun." The name rolls off Jeno's tongue in a foreign but easy way. Even the boy's ㅡ Renjun's ㅡ sounded beautiful. Pretty much like him. Jeno feels his entire form burn as if it doesn't normally burn because stars burn.   
  
Renjun really made him feel a lot that he couldn't even understand. As if Jeno was just as human as him; catching these emotions, feeling some sort of a gravitational pull towards the boy, the way his cheeks hurt as he strained himself from smiling too much.   
  
He stares at Renjun unknowingly. The boy in front of him looks back at Jeno, brown eyes meeting gold. Renjun's hair is undoubtedly a mess but still managed to look so fluffy Jeno wants to feel ㅡ wants to have human senses ㅡ them in between the glowing faux figure he condemned on himself for the night. He's still sitting up on the edge of his queen-sized bed, comforter haphazardly thrown over his legs, oversized pastel blue shirt hanging off his right shoulder, exposed collarbone shining. Jeno notices the way Renjun's mouth still parts a little. His eyes are still squinting a little probably because of how Jeno glows so much, pupils now following the way stardust falls from his form to the floor. Jeno can't quite read him like this; was he still surprised? Annoyed because Jeno had abruptly disturbed his sleep?    
  
All thoughts dissipate his mind when Renjun finally bites his lower lip, disbelief flashing in his eyes that went back up to look back on Jeno's own. He clears his throat then spoke, voice smaller this time, "You're not human."   
  
He says it like a question is asked.   
  
Jeno steps ㅡ more like, floats ㅡ closer to Renjun. He realized that Jeno wants this, to spend the night with Renjun and just see him. Talking to him can count as a bonus, "I'm not."   
  
"Then what are you?"   
  
"A star," Jeno answers fast, "A star that you wished upon last night."   
  
"A...star."   
  
Jeno chuckles, "Yes, Renjun."    
  
His eyes twinkle as if in realization, "Are you a fallen star?"   
  
Jeno finds it adorable, how Renjun seemed so curious about him. He smiled in pure adoration, he didn't push back the sudden rush of emotions that he was impossibly feeling towards the other boy.   
  
"No," he shakes his head softly, "but I did come down here into your world. I can go back anytime."   
  
Renjun nods, then gestures to the stardust falling from his form, "Is that normal?"   
  
Jeno shifts, then realizes that he has been ruining Renjun's carpet because of his stardust, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I can't control my stardust from shedding."   
  
"Stardust?"   
  
"Yes, Renjun."   
  
This time, Renjun steps out of his comforters. His small feet create faint thuds as he stood in front of Jeno. The latter feels the embarrassment burning inside him, because Renjun was close. Close enough for him to realize that he was at least a head taller than Renjun.   
  
There is silence between them, Jeno even feels it in the air. Renjun continues to stare at his golden eyes with his own curious ones. Jeno watches him stare, watches how his lips constantly twitch as if he wanted to say something, anything, but doesn't seem to know what. Jeno watches his eyelashes create a shadow over his cheekbones because of Jeno's glow, and feels more stardust shed from his body.   
  
It's annoying, the stardust. It sheds everywhere he goes nonstop.   
  
It was after a few beats more that Renjun breaks their stance and speaks, voice hushed and soft, and sweet and dripping with honey.   
  
"Are you granting my wish?"   
  
Jeno purses his lips, hands twitching from straining himself from touching the boy in front of him, "Yes. But it's a challenge for me, though."   
  
"Honestly? I don't know how I'm absorbing all of this."   
  
Jeno chuckles.   
  
The night goes on until Jeno comes back up to the sky minutes before the sun appears.

* * *

Three nights of consecutively visiting Renjun in his apartment made Jeno feel like it's him coming home from a long day at work. Or that's what those human movies taught him. Renjun liked watching films during the night, especially when he's not drowning in paints and canvases for commission. In each of those nights, Jeno learns two or three things about Renjun. His job as an artist in a famous gallery, how he just graduated from college months ago. He learned not just the major details in Renjun's life, but also how he moves so gracefully across his room, how meticulous he is in doing something as minimal as making his tea for the night, how the corners of his eyes would crinkle everytime he laughed, how Renjun's hand would softly caress his glowing skin.   
  
In all of those three nights, Jeno could write a list that goes on endlessly about how Renjun was beautiful and how he could easily fit into his arms when they cuddle.   
  
Tonight was the fourth night. Both of them are bundled up in blankets with another romance film put up in what Renjun called his laptop. Jeno's stardust is still falling, but Renjun didn't mind--he never did, he always told Jeno that it was alright and he would just clean the ashes with the vacuum later in the morning.   
  
"Jeno," Renjun curls up beside him, mumbling his name when the actor on screen professes his undying love for his childhood friend. Jeno hummed in response, urging Renjun to continue.   
  
"Would you really grant my wish?"   
  
Jeno swears he felt himself warm up from the inside, which was definitely not normal for a star like him. Despite that, Jeno turns to the other boy beside him.   
  
The blankets ruffle and fall off his glowing shoulders as Jeno shifted. His one arm winds around the smaller boy's shoulder while the other stays at Renjun's hip, then up to card his fingers through his fluffy hair.   
  
"Love is difficult, Renjun." And I don't think I want anyone else to love you.   
  
Renjun's eyes sparkle, they don't squint when he looks at Jeno's glow anymore. Jeno sees his own sparkles through the other boy's eyes. Then he feels another course of warmth through his form. He's burning.   
  
Jeno finds that Renjun isn't satisfied with his answer, so he opts to elaborate, "Finding the love of your life is technically not my job. It's Fate who does those things."   
  
But there are still no signs of enlightenment in Renjun's face when he asks for more questions.   
  
"Fate?"   
  
"Yes, Renjun. Fate. He winds up all the strings and makes things happen according to how they should be. Including love."   
  
Then that night was filled with more and more of Renjun's questions and Jeno answering each of them, with more cuddling and feigned ignorance of what was blossoming between them.   
  
"Then I hope Fate grants it."

* * *

"The sky seems so far away."   
  
Renjun looks up from his desk where he was drinking his tea. "Because it is, Jeno." He chuckles, amused because it was Jeno himself who came from the sky. It's been almost two weeks since their first encounter.   
  
"No," Jeno shakes his head, stardust falling from every movement, "It's like--drifting. It's like it's going higher and higher, as if getting away from me."   
  
There is a sigh from across the room, but Jeno doesn't shift from where he was seated at Renjun's carpet by the glass doors of the balcony. Renjun turns off the lights as his footsteps create light thuds.    
  
"Jeno," the star turns his head to the other, "my star boy."   
  
Jeno burns with the nickname. Renjun laughs, eyes crinkling with voice tinkling like those bells Jeno hears during the winter holidays. The other's lips are stretched into a wide grin, so beautiful and so heart-warming. There's that sensation that courses through Jeno's form again. This time, he lets it flow. He lets it take over his soul.   
  
"Jeno."   
  
The laughs subside and the grin is replaced by a much more beautiful soft smile.    
  
"I feel like," Renjun starts, "the sky is getting closer and closer to me every night, though." The same smile is still painted on his pink lips. Jeno's glow illuminated Renjun's form in a yellow glow. The coursing warmth in Jeno doesn't stop. He doesn't want it to stop.   
  
Renjun is looking right into his eyes, golden meeting brown. Jeno returns the smile. The pull of gravity towards Renjun feels more prominent, he thinks this is just what he needs. He thinks this is way better than looking down on beautiful humans from the night sky.   
  
"Sleep beside me tonight, Jeno." And how could Jeno say no to Renjun? So he nods and they both get up from the carpet, stardust still falling all over. But they're not as much as the first few nights. Still, they leave traces on Jeno's every move. It leaves traces on Renjun's skin whenever they touch.    
  
Despite not needing the effort, Renjun pulls the glowing star by the hand, then they both trudge their way to the former's bed. With slow soft steps, Jeno feels the balls of his own feet touch the very carpet of Renjun's flooring for the first time. The material felt cold and soft, sending shivers course through his being.    
  
Renjun tears the blankets away, then lies onto the bed. Jeno stands still, all in his glowing glory, hovering over the prettiest boy with the prettiest eyes directed at him, debating between joining the other on bed or returning to his post up above the night sky. His glow reflects through Renjun's orbs, eyes shimmering not just with that but also of something else. Something Jeno isn’t human enough to pinpoint.   
  
But there is that pull of gravity again. The burn that became all too familiar to Jeno.    
  
"What is it, Jeno-yah?" Renjun asks with a lilt of worry in his soft voice. The question is left lurking in the night-deep darkness of the room without a worded answer, because Jeno only blinks twice before climbing up to the same bed beside Renjun and that was more than what he intended as an answer.    
  
Jeno takes the initiative to take the blankets over their heads. Renjun doesn't take his eyes away, even though they are strained to look right into the brightness of Jeno's form.   
  
Under the covers, both their foreheads come close together. Renjun closes his eyes with a calm, satisfied sigh past his lips. And for once, Jeno succumbs to the deepest desires of his soul. Jeno brings their lips together.    
  
Jeno feels Renjun's hesitance initially, but when the deity presses deeper, when his hand trails the sides of the other boy's body only Renjun kisses back. Soft and innocent, but never lacking of emotions. Because it was only how Jeno knew. Maybe not until Renjun opens his mouth to him.   
  
Jeno pulls away for a fraction of a second only to admire the speck of stardust on Renjun's pink lips before diving in once again. This time, his lips trail an ample amount of stardust from Renjun's lips to his cheeks, to his jaw and to his neck, to his collarbones.

* * *

“Star boy.”

The nickname came out weird to Jeno at first, but now that he’s accustomed to Renjun calling him by it, the nickname became endearing in some way. 

When Jeno descended on the balcony of Renjun’s apartment that night, the said boy was already waiting for him by the glass doors. He’s clearly fresh from the shower, and already had a mug of what Jeno could only assume is jasmine tea. Jeno marvels at the sight, at the way Renjun’s oversized shirt seems to swallow him whole making him look smaller, and at the way his milky thighs reflect from the moonlight. Or was it from Jeno’s glow?

Renjun giggles under his stare before he pulls Jeno by his hand, straightly diving into the star’s lips. They share one of their many sweet kisses in that very balcony under the roundness of the moon. Jeno feels lightheaded as he always does everytime they did. His hands find their own way to Renjun’s hips out of habit, lips molding together with their souls burning with desire and utmost passion for each other. 

There’s a sound coming from Renjun before he pulls away. But Jeno doesn’t let go of him yet. He doesn’t let Renjun’s lips go away more than an inch from his. 

“You were the brightest of them all,” Renjun says. Jeno makes a confused sound, “You were the brightest star in the sky that night, so I wished upon you.”

Jeno is left tongue-tied, dizzy from the affection, “Oh.” He doesn’t stop staring at his lover’s stardust-glistened lips.

Renjun giggles, then pulls them further inside his room. He leaves the mug by the bedside table before cuddling right up to Jeno’s side on the bed. Jeno’s arms automatically wrap around Renjun, and his head automatically dives right into the other’s neck in utter familiarity. Jeno decides that everything feels at its best like this. 

They stay comfortably silent for a while until Renjun’s voice dances in the air, “Do stars get to wish too?”

Jeno chuckles. Renjun had always been inquisitive, especially the first few days since they met. But it was never a problem to him, he liked to answer Renjun’s questions to hear his voice. Even the most ridiculous ones.

“Up there,” his thumb draws circles on the low of Renjun’s back, “we have everything we could ever wish for. I think if we could, we wouldn’t wish for something anymore.”

Renjun hums, but Jeno knows that another question is about to be asked.

“What is it like, Jeno? Up there?”

“I have millions of brothers.” 

Renjun replies with an amused gasp before chuckling in realization. It meant for Jeno to continue, and he did continue speaking of life up in the sky.

“We’re with other deities too. And would you believe it if I said I was the same age with what you call the sun?” 

Renjun gasps, this time pulling himself out of Jeno’s embrace to briefly show his surprised face. Jeno laughs at him, his chest bouncing up and down.

“Yes, Renjun. We call your sun Donghyuck—” 

“You’re like,” Renjun flails an arm around, “millions—no, billions older than me?”

The exaggerated tone as Renjun speaks made it sound so funny in Jeno’s ears, but he nods, “Would you still keep an old star?”

“Only if it’s you then hell, I will.”

Jeno smiles before kissing the other beside him. Nothing softer than a peck.

When there is silence covering their entire atmosphere once again, Jeno finds Renjun dozing off in his chest. But before the human in his arms closes his eyes to sleep, Jeno hears him mumble.

“You’ve granted my wish, Jeno. You’ve granted it and gave me something more too.”

* * *

It came to Jeno by surprise. He’s been a star for his whole life and he didn’t expect it to happen. He had spent the night in Renjun’s arms again and just before the sun rose in the horizon, Jeno found himself struggling to go back in the sky. Renjun had been worried when he was awakened by the soft whines coming from Jeno’s struggle. It was as if his body was too heavy to get off the ground, but Jeno managed after a few tries.

When Jeno came back to his post, watching as the sun filled the city with its glow, it was Doyoung who greeted him first.

“Welcome back.”

“Hi, hyung,” Jeno squeaks out. It was never an uneasy atmosphere with Doyoung, but today was. Jeno felt the tension in Doyoung’s eyes. They were just as golden as his, but laced with something else: determination and curiosity. And one with worry.

Doyoung shifts closer to the younger then ruffles his golden locks, stardust flying off, “Are you okay, Jeno?”

“Yes, hyung. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Truth to be told, Jeno was feeling under the weather. He just feels like there’s something happening to him. But he knows it wasn’t terrible. Jeno was happy, too happy that he was worrying for himself. But he couldn’t tell that to Doyoung, he would just worry his head off to something Jeno could handle.

“You seem…” Doyoung trails off as if he was finding a better word for it, “less bright. And too solid than usual.”

Jeno furrows his brows. While he feels strangely overwhelmed, he never felt any physical changes, though. So he brought his hand next to Doyoung’s, and there he began to notice that he was dimming. Stardust still fell from his form, but maybe less than usual. How could he not notice he was sick? Do they even get sick?

“Maybe I need to move posts. Somewhere further into the galaxy? There it would be colder, I guess.”

Jeno begins gathering what is left of him to go, but Doyoung blocks him out.

“What do you think of living on land, Jeno?”

Despite being caught off guard by the sudden question, the first thought that popped in his mind was Renjun. Everything about Renjun.

He wants to, of course. He always imagined how his life would be as a human. How he would live with Renjun in his apartment, cook with him, make late night teas, accompany him while he paints or when he sings, sleep next to him and wake up in the morning basking in his scent and the sunlight. Well, maybe he could do that now even with his form. But being human, being able to feel more than what he could feel of Renjun right now, being able to go and explore the city hand in hand with Renjun without floating and glowing, being just as real as Renjun was…

It feels like a dream. A wish.

Later that night, Jeno plans to return to Renjun. He had easily fallen into this routine for the past couple of months. 

Surprisingly, Doyoung had watched him take off. Gathering his strength and bearings, whooshing off to earth, to the human he had deep affections for.

When he shows up in the same balcony as he does every night, Jeno finds himself longingly gazing at Renjun. 

The subject of his affections was sitting criss cross on the carpets with sprawled sheets in front of him. Renjun had his brows creased, and there’s a pinch of a frown in his lips, as if he was contemplating something. And maybe he was, because Jeno could make out the sheets as drawings, sketches of anything. Because Renjun could draw anything of everything.

It was impossible for Renjun not to notice him standing by because of his glow. He turns to the balcony, then flashes Jeno his usual beautiful smile. It was brighter than Jeno.

Jeno smiles back before going inside. Somehow, just with the sight of Renjun, everything is easier. As if Jeno was feeling perfect, as if his glow wasn’t slowly dying.

“Hi.” Jeno breathes out.

“Hello, star boy,” Renjun giggles. His sweet smile never falters, not even when Jeno dives into his arms. Not even when they sink under the sheets of Renjun’s bed, whispering soft nothings to each other’s ears. When Jeno touches Renjun in every way possible, when he paints red and yellows into Renjun’s skin, leaving his glittering stardust all over the only human he would ever touch. And during that night, Jeno decides. 

Jeno decides that he’ll stay for the night. And the night tomorrow, and the night after that, and forever. Even if it meant shedding all of his stardust because it doesn’t matter now, all that mattered was Renjun. And Renjun made him glow still.

* * *

Jeno still feels lightheaded. He’s sitting on Renjun’s bed, clutching the comforters under him as he controls his nerves. He’s still dizzy even after days of change, but it was never the ugly kind. It was beautiful, especially with Renjun beside him. Who was, speaking of whom, tugging on the strings of the black hoodie he made him wear for the day. 

Renjun tugs his now brown mop of hair slightly, “I kinda miss seeing you blonde, but you look cute with brown so it’s alright.”

Jeno is still feeling queasy at the stomach, and a little dizzy, but he still flashes his lover a smile. 

“Can you stand on your own, love?” Renjun asks with a slight frown on his lips, brows creasing in worry. Jeno doesn’t want to do anything but remove those wrinkles, so he tries. His new legs still feel heavy and out of place, and the new feeling of gravity pulling him down to the ground still makes it hard for him to move, but it was better than the first day of the change.

Renjun is pressed against him with an arm around his waist to steady him. Today, Jeno doesn’t stumble on his feet, and even managed to bend down to tie his shoelaces just how Renjun taught him.

Jeno had looked up to him with a triumphant smile, and Renjun leaned down to kiss his forehead.

“My star boy,” he says, then Jeno stands straight to capture the smaller into his arms. Jeno has his nose buried in Renjun’s hair when the boy mumbles against his chest in addition, “My wish-come-true.” Jeno winds his arms around Renjun’s shoulders tighter.

Renjun had wished for a love that’s not like any other. For a love that was for him, a love that was in between and not just on one side, a love that was endless, and Jeno’s chest swells with pride to just know that he made it real, he made it a reality. He had been a star before, and is now a fallen star, but he doesn’t regret it. Because if it was to get to Renjun, being a star up in the night sky was nothing compared to being the whole universe in his lover’s arms.

And Jeno was there to stay. Forever in his arms, in his eyes, in his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know. lee jeno is enamored because idk how to write anything else but that.  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/reonjeolmis)


End file.
